


Ishimondo oneshots but maybe Chihiro comes along sometimes

by klompbuk



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead people are mentioned, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hi i'm new uh, M/M, Multi, No Smut, danganronpa - Freeform, ishimondo's really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klompbuk/pseuds/klompbuk
Summary: Um hi, so I'm kind of interesting in writing about Ishimondo stuff...? If you have any requests for something to write let me know through the comments :) also I like just made the decision to try this out so if i'm doing something wrong just tell me lmao
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary if you wanna know what's happening

So uh hey!

I've been thinking about it for a while and decided to try out writing for fun :) i recently got into ishimondo bc it's pretty cute yk? So whatever you guys have in mind for me to write, just comment it and I'll take a look and see. For now I think just Ishimondo and maybe some Chihiro/Ishimaru/Mondo is what I'll do since i know those characters the best (I have this weird habit of researching characters to a T). That doesn't mean that other characters won't be present in my story, but the story won't be mainly on them! I'm kind of new to the community so I don't really know what i'm doing but you all seem like nice people so I think it's okay. I DO know that i should probably say that idk if I'm really comfortable doing smut...? (is that the right terminology?) I'm referring to the.... _sex topics_....? I mean maybe in the future I'll do it but right now it's too awkward for me and I'd get too flustered doing it; just cute little topics you guys can think of for now i guess

My writing isn't the best but I'm trying to get better so in the future when I get a job as a scientist I'll write research papers better! I'm still in highschool right now but I just need better English to help me with my hopefully future job

I also don't really have any friends that are into this (also I'm a little embarrassed to tell them) but if anyone wants a new friend I'm always here :)

Okay well request away! Thank you for your time everyone :D


	2. Teacher Mondo but Quarantine???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay i got bored so didn't wait for comments but here! I took maybe an hour to write it, but it was fun :) If you guys have any other requests, please ask them on the first page! This is basically where Mondo teaches Carpentry and his students meet his husband for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to do!

Seeing that the world was in the midst of a global pandemic, it would only make sense that students and teachers would continue their classes from the comfort of their homes. This didn’t mean that all their woes would be solved however, and especially not so being the case for Mister Oowada Mondo.

His head tilted forward as a girl’s hand shot up in the air, trying to grab the teacher’s attention, her braids bouncing with her shoulders as she opened her mouth to voice her concerns. “Oowada-sensei! What do we do with the sandpaper and birch wood again?” _Oh god, not this again_. “Oi, didn’t I already tell ya shits in the worksheet yesterday? Ya gotta use the sandpaper to make the wood come super smooth when yer done with yer cabinets! Why didn’ ya ask yer friends or somethin’?”

“Er, sorry sensei, but nobody knows what you’re talking about! We didn’t receive any paper from you... ”

“The fuck…? Hang on a second guys”. He muted himself, grumbling and scratching his now unkempt hair. 

The hell? Mondo was sure he had posted that worksheet for them, having checked it over and over again with his boyfriend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Had he been the one in main charge of posting the homework, he’d at least consider the possibility of accidentally misclicking the send button, or forgetting to do it and falling asleep with his husband, but the fact that Taka had checked it? There was no way it couldn’t be there! The guy never had slip ups when it came to this stuff; he didn’t get the title of Ultimate Moral Compass for making mistakes. Mondo almost questioned his students credibility and whether they just wanted to chicken their way out of class, until one of the boys, a shy teenager that had transferred from another country to Hope's Peak, spoke in a quiet voice towards Oowada. He kinda sounded like ol’ Chihiro now that Mondo thought about it...

“E-Excuse me, sensei, but um...you actually sent me something, though I think it was only to me and not the whole class...though it wasn’t quite our assignment…I think you might’ve swapped the name of two files, and sent us the misnamed one.” There were small murmurs coming from all the students as well, agreeing with what he said, and the fact that they hadn't a clue what he wanted them to do.

Okay, but now that was even weirder -- what did he receive then…?

“Eh, well would ya mind screen sharing it to the class then? I’ll make you the host…” There was the sound of keys clicking and the black mouse that roughly slid across the teacher’s chipped desk. “There, now show me what you guys got.” There was silence for a while, until the other spoke up in a meek tone.

“....Are you sure you want to....share it to the WHOLE class…?” There was an unsettling amount of hesitance in the boy’s voice as he said so. He looked slightly flushed in the face and ears as he stared ominously at his computer screen.

“Yer gonna make me repeat myself twice? Share the thing kid”

“B-But Oowada sensei--”

“Yer gonna maKE ME REPEAT MYSELF--”

“EEK OKAY OKAY--!!!!” A frantic shuffle of body limbs could be heard across the screen, and a loud click brought everyone attention to their monitors.

And suddenly Oowada and his class of 25 other students was met with a giant folder full of...

Oh god.....

...full of photos of him and Taka back in highschool.

The adult swore he could feel all his blood go straight to his face as he saw what was now showing on his student’s devices. Oh, how he _wished_ he listened to Tokoyi and his warnings.

There were a collage of photos, organized in a pretty way Taka had meant for them to be in. They showed fond memories shared between them through their years of being ultimates in Hope’s Peak Academy. But that wasn’t even the worst part… There was one giant photo in the middle, showing him and Taka on christmas morning eating breakfast together in bed with their dog Chuck. They had their shirts off, Mondo sporting his tiger print boxers while Kiyotaka was wearing oversized sweats. Mondo was holding Taka in his arms, wrapped around his waist, pushed against him as Taka laughed and sported a huge grin on his face. The picture had all together made them look very.... _suggestive_...to say the least.

His students' reactions were nevertheless mixed. Some could be seen muted but obviously trying to hold in their laughter. Some were actually laughing, holding their stomachs and covering their mouths trying to save their teacher at least SOME of his dignity. One was even holding up their phone, taking a picture--

Wait-

He found his voice once again.

“MICHI! PUT DOWN YER PHONE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!! YA BETTER NOT HAD TAKEN THAT PHOTO!! AND TOKOYI, STOP YER SCREEN SHARING RIGHT NOW!” He was now shouting out of embarrassment, screaming at his students in a dizzying frenzy. This was NOT happening...

“AH Y-YES SENSEI! Let me just..” In his fit of panic, he accidentally had clicked on the center photo, enlarging it and giving the students an even bigger view of the scarring picture. Oh fucking christ, how could this _possibly get worse_ -

To which his husband proceeded to enter their bedroom.

Clad in only Mondo’s tiger print boxers, wearing his glasses perched high on his nose and holding a reading book in his hand.

With black circles covering his torso and neck and-

And he really thought his day could not have been worse.

“Hello Beloved, I’ve just come over for a short moment to ask if you are alright? I heard you screaming from our living room, is everything- Goodness, Mondo! Your face is brilliant red, are you sick, do you-” Taka suddenly shifted his attention from his husband, who was wide eyed and dumbly looking at him, and took his first notice of the computer monitor screen and the carpenter’s students now gawking at him. There he was, in their favorite teacher’s bedroom, wearing the boxers they JUST saw their teachers in from his highschool years..

“Pft no way-”

“I-Is that-”

“HOLY SHIT- A-ARE THOSE SENSEI’S BOXERS-”

“Yoo...he got love bites all over his-”

“S-SENSEI…”

It probably didn’t help that Tokoyi was still sharing his screen, and the photo of Mondo and Taka.

Taka’s face soon covered itself in Mondo’s skin’s shade of red. He gave out an abrupt stutter of incoherent words before finally being able to scream.

“MONDO WHY IS-”

“ARGH FUCK-!”

“MONDO, PROFANITY-!"

S-SHUT UP FER A MINUTE-!!!”

In the 10 seconds he had to process the situation, Mondo had snapped out of his stupor and projected himself out of his computer seat towards the former hall monitor, using his body mass to tackle his husband to the ground, away from the view of his now traumatized kids. He covered the prefect’s mouth as he continuously tried to get Mondo off of him. He craned his head around to meet the eyes of the student host.

“Tokoyi, ya still host right?”

“Y-Y-Yes! I am still-”

“End the call.”

“But Oowada Sensei-”

“END THE FUCKING CALL TOKOYI-!”

“MONDO THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR STUDNRPHH-!” Mondo took the palm of his hand back to the Ishimaru’s mouth, trying to save him from increasing his embarrassment. He now glared at the shaking student, restating his demand one final time.

“END. THE. CALL.”

He soon heard the pinging sound of the website, signalling the end to the class meeting. He let out a loud mix of a sigh and a grunt as he collapsed on his husband, not even caring if he was crushing the man underneath his weight. He let his hair out of its ponytail and draped it over his shoulders as he let out short outtakes breaths carrying out his anger and absolute humiliation.

But at least it had ended.

He could finally calm down-

“BELOVED, ARE YOU GOING TO PROVIDE ME AN EXPLANATION OF WHY YOU WERE SHOWING YOUR STUDENTS OUR HIGH SCHOOL PHOTOS-”

Okay, so maybe not the end to all his troubles.


	3. Taka's a Werewolf? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Taka are having a study session at the hall monitor's house! But something happens that leads Mondo to discover a whole new side to his kyoudai....

_This is worth it. This is gonna be worth it_. Mondo thought, as he scrawled over yet another geometry question. It was deep into that Friday’s night, as he looked over to the paper adjacent to his bubble sheet and checked to see if he got the problem right. He gave himself a small grin seeing that he had indeed done the question correctly. Well whaddya know, i actually got it. He looked over to his classmate/kyoudai/possible gay crush Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who was also studying his own geometry questions with a cute pout and even cuter eyes, practically undressing the pristine red textbook as he read over all his logic laws. ' _Yer so fucking cute, Kiyo...ugh i should probably do the other question now...'_

As painful as it was to study these boring topics, Mondo knew how important getting a good education would be if he wanted to have any dreamable future of becoming a carpenter. It was hard, but through sacrificing half his usual outings with his gang, riding his bike until 4am on school days, and playing video games for hours unholy to mankind, he had managed to stick with a fairly consistent studying schedule with Kiyotaka. They would meet up every other day at one of their dorms to go over what they had learned in class so far, and for Mondo to get extra help on subjects he wasn’t the best at. (Though, since now was a holiday break, they had to study at Ishimaru's household instead). He knew his grades were certainly appreciating the extra effort- and Daiya would be proud of him too, had he still been here to see him. And to add to the plus side, he would be given extra hours of his day to stare at the hall monitor and his glorious fucking hotness-

Okay. Maybe he was falling for the guy way too hard for his own good. But had you seen how adorable he was???? And how RIPPED he was????? Mondo remembered how red he was when he first saw this guy in the sauna. Where did his uniform even fit those biceps?

He snapped out of his daze, hearing the other say something along the lines of “ I shall be retrieving the snacks my father has provided for us!” (like the nerd that he was) and let back a small grunt in response to the prefect’s following exit from the room. He could see from the side of his eye the prefect walking down the hall, making his way down the staircase as he happily went to get them their food. He shook his head at how over his head he was for the guy, before trying to complete the next proof table on his paper. much to the bosouku’s delight, his attention span was definitely improving, as he now could do his homework assignments without getting distracted or simply not doing it at all. It was now actually one of the fuels for Mondo’s pride, as he knew how far he had gone, and how improved he was after having the assistance from his kyoudai. He was deeply invested in his math problem, trying to discern between using the Addition Postulate or the Distributive Property for the next step when he heard the sound of glass cracking on the floor and a mysterious thump after it. He looked back up to the doorway to ask what was happening and-

Oh fuck.

His eyes widened in horror over Taka who, the usually composed and prim man, was now on the wooden floor clutching his head with his upper body kneeling over his legs, the tray of food faced down on the floor, shattered glass bowls laying in pieces all through the hallway. He could then feel his mouth moving, as he heard himself say (or rather scream):

“HOLY SHIT, TAKA ARE YA OKAY?!” He scrambled up from his spot on the floor.

“K-Kyoudai, there is no need for you to worry! I just had a small misstep when w-walking back to my room…” Okay, he was stuttering now. That wasn’t good.

“But still! Shit, ‘ere lemme see…” Mondo started to walk towards the prefect, carefully tiptoeing over any rogue shards of glass while doing so.

“Wait Mondo! I am sorry, but I ask that you p-please keep your distance from me!” Taka tried to get away from the other using his legs to push him further opposite his brother. His back met with the wall as he soon realized how, in the small space of his house, there was nowhere he could go away from Mondo. He cradled his head with how his headache was getting worse. ‘ _No! Not now!’_ He thought, Mondo now getting closer and closer.

“Eh? Ya gotta stop squirmin’ away dude! Yer obviously hurt bro, let me make sure yer good, ‘kay?” Mondo said, bravely leaping over an area of the floor heavily littered by dangerous shards of glass. He now just had to walk straight to Kiyotaka to reach him.

“Mondo please! You don’t understand!”

“The hell do I not understand?

"Please, stop!!-"

Christ, just let me-”

He made a motion to grab the other’s shoulders to stop him from moving. He was INTENDING to forcibly check the guy himself, but...

He never did make contact with Taka, as with a shrill scream, the boy involuntarily used his two legs to push Mondo back with abnormal amounts of pressure, sending him flying down the hall and back into the bedroom. Mondo had 2 seconds before colliding with one of the bedroom walls, having shouted a loud “FUCK!” as his body met the floor, the air having knocked straight out of his lungs. He immediately felt an intense pain creep from a concentrated spot on the back of his skull, spreading to the rest of his head as everything started going fuzzy.

From his haze he could distantly make out Taka’s father, Takaaki Ishimaru, tumbling out of his own bedroom from all the commotion to see what was happening. The parent rushed over to bend down to his son and was saying some mush of words at him that Mondo couldn’t make out but desperately wanted to know. He felt his concern towards his brother only increase, noticing with his last seconds of blurred consciousness the father picking up his son and dragging him somewhere.

Mondo could only hold on for so long before the world turned to black.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘I am SO sorry Taka! Shit, I completely forgot about this...”

‘BARK BARK!’

‘Shh! You’re going to wake up Mondo!’

_The fuck…….? Wake me up from what….?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I decided to split this into two parts :D the other part's coming pretty soon so don't worry :)


	4. Taka's a Werewolf? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo awakes to see something he never thought was even possible...

For the most painstaking period of time, his mind looped in taunting circles, his mind-conscious undeciding whether or not he was to pass out or awake. Static was muffling his ears, drowning his worried thoughts of the hall monitor, how...  _ frightened _ he had looked back there. The only thing he had left in his state was the faintest ability to hear, as he laid in his unresponsive state desperately wanting to know what was happening. He tried to keep the one sense he still had self control over. He tried for the sake of Ishimaru, for the sake of being able to see if he was okay. And he kept at it for those nagging minutes of disconcerting confusion. Kept trying to make background sounds come together and give him a hint of whatever the fuck was going on. 

But now the once faint noises were starting to form words, and those words became clumsy sentences that were finally discernible to the biker. He played the game of self perseverance. Played until he finally got out something that he knew he’d just have to use to get a better clue of the ordeal. 

_ —‘am SO sorry Taka! Shit, I completely forgot about this...” _

_ ‘BARK BARK!’ _

_ ‘Shh! You’re going to wake up Mondo!’— _

  
  


_ The fuck….? Wake me up from what….? _

_ …….was that a dog…? _

  
  
  


Lavender eyes revealed themselves and met the wood tile flooring, as he slowly let himself become knowing of the world. His head was still spinning and there was a spot on the back of his skull that throbbed incessantly. Alas, Mondo was a strong man (he  _ was  _ the ultimate biker gang leader-) and he managed to finally gain his senses and slowly get up from his original spot. His body almost immediately recoiled, hissing at him to quit his movement as he staggered forward and hastily grabbed onto the closet to stop himself from falling to the ground. 

‘Shit…..!...egh, gotta get ta Taka….!’

His body did all the acting for him, swinging him around the household in an ungraceful manner that Ishimaru would’ve scolded him for. Avoiding stray objects and decor seemed a task almost impossible to do, with how disoriented he felt with his swimming vision and shaking limbs. Nevertheless, he leaned his body weight against the walls of the place, using what little strength in his legs to push him forward towards where the center of noise was coming from. He now stood against the bathroom door as he heard what sounded like Takaaki, running water and…

  
  
  


“BARK! BARK BARK!”

  
  
  


_ ‘...is that a fuckin dog, or am i really shittin’ myself right now...?’ _

No, there was no way that they had one. Mondo knew well enough the economic instability that the Ishimarus had because of the former prime minister’s scandal. Not to mention that the hall monitor already knew how much Mondo adored dogs. So why would he hide it from him? There was no way he would just not let him know.

..But then why was there barking coming from the inside…? Unless that was Taka in there doing a VERY accurate dog impression, but even so, _why_ would he do that…?

Considering how Takaaki hadn’t made a move to open the door, Mondo assumed that his presence was still unknown. And though he knew what he was about to do would be a major invasion of his senior’s privacy, he couldn’t help his curiosity and growing confusion over where his kyoudai had went. 

  
  
  


And so with a swift kick of the door, Mondo allowed himself inside.

  
  
  


...to find his friend’s father sprawled over the floor with a black and white puppy in his hands.

  
  
  
  
  


He blinked. Hard. 

  
  
  


The puppy was still there.

  
  
  


He actually had to stop himself from screaming. He didn't want the police officer to have more of a negative opinion about him as he already did. It wasn't like he made the tension between them unclear; he knew how much the man had issues with his son hanging out with the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan. Using all the skills he learned from Taka on anger-management, he sucked up all the vulgarity and irrationale that accumulated within him, and looked up at the ceiling, counting out the specks of dust he could see littering its surface. _I should probably try to say something now._

  
  
  
  


“I….you have a….a dog…..?”

  
  
_'OH MY GOD THAT'S WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH?? OF COURSE HE HAS A FUCKING DOG IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YA'_ He mentally did a facepalm at his idiocy.

“...”

The puppy was looking straight back at him, big vermillion eyes scoping him out as it wagged its tail in a speedy manner. Its fur was fluffy, with a torso and ears covered by white tuffs of hair, and its paws and face a purplish sort of black. There were stripes of black going down the mammal’s back, giving it the appearance of a tiger or zebra of sorts, trailing all the way down to the bushy tail. On the right frontmost paw of it laid a red armband that seemed to have some sort of kanji surrounding its exterior. It only took Mondo a second to recognize what it was.

  
  


“....um, why is Taka-er i mean, Kiyotaka’s armband on the pup…?”

There was a silence in the room. For what seemed like hours, only the pitter patter of the pup’s pawpads could be heard, with the occasional yip leaving its mouth. Mondo immediately regretted his question, wondering what he did to have to endure such awkward silence. Oh god, now he made the other probably angry—

—Or that was what he thought, until a gutting sigh came from the old policeman, breaking the tension between the two men. He got up from where he sat to take Mondo’s shoulders in his wrinkled, withered hands. He knew this would happen, where one day the big truth would come out and he’d face a conflict in his life he wouldn’t know how to consolve. His mouth trembled with hidden fright, and he prepared to tell his son’s delinquent friend what would be the biggest secret he’d ever have to keep:

“Mondo Oowada. That...that pup you see there….that is Kiyotaka. This is his werewolf form. I am sorry you had to figure this out this way.”

  
  


“...y-yer fucking serious….?”

“...yes.”

  
  


Great. Now the room was even MORE awkward, with Mondo just gawking at Takaaki in greater confusion than he had before. How was he supposed to accept the fact that his best friend was a werewolf? How was this even possible????? He almost wanted to laugh at how absurd it was, for his completely human classmate to just suddenly become a whole other animal—

  
  


“Listen, I know that this is confusing and believe me when I say I don’t know the full extent of this too. But all I will say is that my son is a werewolf and that if you so choose to let anyone know about this i will personally, viciously rip your heart out with my own two hands and dispose your body within the vast depths of the oceans, so deep, that nobody will EVER find you.”

“Wha- Hang on a fuckin’ minute!”

  
  
  


“The puppy you are seeing is my son in his werewolf form. Would you rather I knocked you out and wipe out your memory from tonight? I am completely impartial to that-”

  
  


“CHRIST NO! I just….Taka, ‘s that really you bro...?”

  
  


The wolf’s head jerked to the sound of its name and responded through eagerly jumping up to the bigger man, trying to gain self leverage by rubbing his knees with the softest paws Mondo had ever felt from a dog. It yips in what sounded like an affirmative tone, staring with its bright eyes right at Mondo’s. Those red eyes…

  
  


“…shit Kiyo…” Mondo slid down the white tiled wall of the cramped bathroom, where Taka climbed to his lap and headbutted himself at the biker's torso, before nuzzling his face into his chest. The other only gave the pup a small pat on the head in respondence, turning his attention to the other human in the room. Takaaki only looked in silence. 

  
  


“You gonna explain ta me why I’ve never noticed this before?”

  
  


“...He only comes out in this form during the full moons. He and I must’ve missed today by accident.”

Mondo hummed in response, taking the wolf’s fur within his fingers and smoothing it out. He heard a small purr come from performing the action and only continued his mindless doings.

“Well, how about why he’s just a pup?”

“Wolves age slower than humans, so right now he’s around 1 years old in wolf years.” Huh. That would explain why Taka appeared so small and energetic.

Wait, didn’t Takaaki mention that Taka only transformed at the full moon…?

“Don’t wolves howl at the full moon or something?”

“Yes, I was just about to take him outside to do so before you came in. I hadn’t expected you to wake up so quickly, given how hard you hit your head against the wall.”

“Eh, it could’ve been worse, chief.”

“Your head is literally bleeding Mondo.”

He brought up a hand to the back of his skull, and indeed, there seemed to be a pink liquid oozing out of a nasty cut he had gotten there. 

“...Well shit, i guess it is.” 

“BARK!!”

Taka had noticed the blood and climbed up the biker’s torso to now perch himself on one of the broad shoulders of the man. His ears flattened against his head and his tail lowered as he realized how he had hurt his kyoudai. Mondo noticed the upset that lingered on the wolf’s face and brought a hand to cup his cheek.

“Listen buddy, ‘s okay...ya don’t gotta worry about me.”

“Rrruff?”

“Heh..ya sound kinda cute like this...just like Chuck use'ta do it.”

“Ruff ruff RUFF!” A slobbery lick went up Mondo’s cheek at his words, soon followed by many other watery laps. The biker giggled over how ticklish the feeling was. He silently wished it was a sign of affection. 

“As sweet as this looks boys, we have to go outside soon, the moon’s about to make its full appearance. Mondo, you should get a bandage for your head, there’s some in the cabinet over there” He vaguely pointed towards the right of the bathroom, where a lean white cabinet stood over the sink. 

“Oh, thanks man…” He turned his body to get up only to wince as he went up too quick and nearly fell over the young wolf. Taka let out a nervous yip at the near death-crushing experience, jerking away from any falling radius of the disoriented man. His eyes expressed heartfelt concern. He whipped his head to look at his father whose arms were finding their way to the undersides of his front paws.

“Taka, we need to go to the porch now. C’mon, let’s go.” He scooped his son off the floor, the little one’s hind legs aimlessly wiggling in the air in defiance to such actions. Mondo thought it looked too fucking cute.

“Ruff! BARK!” He hopelessly looked at Mondo, trying to reach out to his aniki for assistance. He didn’t want to leave Mondo alone! He was hurt!

“‘S okay bro, ya just gotta go howl right? Then we can still hang out as soon as yer done.”

The wolf seemed to put this into consideration, before his eyes and tail perked up at the realization that finishing faster would mean more time with Mondo! Excitement and newfound determination burned through the tiny beast’s eyes, showing full fledged when he fiercely jumped out of his father’s grasp and charged downstairs towards the front door.

“K-KIYOTAKA! Crap, gotta catch him…!” He ran after his son, quietly cursing himself for letting his grip on his son go soft like that. Mondo was now alone in the bathroom.

_ Well that was something... _

Regaining his footing, he trudged his way towards the medicine cabinet and found the gauze laying over a wooden box holding all types of pill bottles.  _ Jesus, is his family fucking good…? _ Ignoring the concerning amount of medication stacked within the cabinet, Mondo took out the gauze using his non blood covered hand before proceeding to loop it around his head, making sure to properly cover the wound as he was doing so. It took him around 10 minutes to get it all nice and secure, which then led to half an hour as he went through the draining process of taking his pompadour out. Maybe he really should look into a new hairstyle. It would make mornings a hell of a lot easier...

A puff came out his nostrils as he now looked at himself. Completely exhausted, in pain, and slightly delirious because of the blood loss.  _ Well that’s fuckin’ perfect. Where should I go now…? _

Even though he wanted to go outside to see his aniki, he also had a massive headache threatening to fail his limbs if he didn’t sit down. The biker student ultimately decided to head back to Taka’s room and wait for him there. Mild struggle led to eventual arrival at his destination, and with an indignant motion he let himself flop right onto the prefect’s bed. He could breathe in the natural scent of the guy from his bedsheets - a mixture of lavender detergent, with hints of vanilla and something else infused nicely. Indulging in the comforting smell, he felt his eyelids start to become heavier and heavier.

At some point in the night, he faintly recognized the sound of shuffling blankets and a warm touch to his shoulder, his body moved to a more space-efficient position on the bed. There was a warm weight dipping on the other side of the mattress. He was too tired to even complain or say anything about his adjustment, instead lazily turning himself towards the wall and snuggling deeper into the pillow prompted under his head. His mind drifted away, and he entered a more deep sleep with an eased heart…

_ ‘...wonder where Taka is…’ _

____________________________________________________________________________

Well, this was the last way he’d expected to wake up.

  
  


His left eye twitched at the warm body laying next to him, whom he tried to control the pace of his heart beat in fear of waking the other up. A pale-skinned arm and leg laid askew over the broad muscled man, tantalizingly torturing its prisoner with its firm hold on his pec. The face tucked into the crook of his neck displayed innocent features of a young boy peacefully asleep. Mondo was inescapably trapped under the well-built Kiyotaka, and he knew that if there were any time to die, now would be absolutely  _ perfect _ .

He saw that Taka was almost completely human now, apart from the wolf ears and tail he had yet to revert back into normal human body attachments. His teeth also seemed sharper, with two of his side tooths looking more fang-like than how they had before. The features only went to compliment Taka’s appearance more and give him cutesy traits he never thought a guy would pull off. He was just….so cute. He froze as he heard a soft mewl rumble within the hall monitor’s chest.

  
  
  


He didn’t even fucking snore. He purred. Like a fuckin adorable piece of shit.

  
  


What the actual fUCK.

  
  
  


He couldn’t even stop himself before he did it, his right hand inching its way towards the top of the prefect’s bedhead, slipping into the soft raven hair of the noirette and smoothing it down to his scalp. It was memorizing how tranquil the two looked, as Mondo continued playing with the hair, caressing it and softly patting it down. As hard as Mondo could wish for the moment to last forever, it would only be a while until-. 

Mondo’s hand froze as he felt a shift against his body. 

The prefect was waking up. 

Taka brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes in a furious manner, slowly opening them to reveal two half-awake ruby irises. Mondo could only nervously watch how he was trying to understand his setting.

He first looked at his hands, moving them before trailing his vision to the unusual body in his bed, scoping out who it was he was tangled with, before finally moving his gaze to the very face of the foreign body. Eye contact was established between the two, as they engaged in what seemed like an intense staring competition. 

It took a grand total of 8 seconds before Taka processed the situation.

“M-M-MONDO?!?!”

“Bro wait-TAKA!”

“Ah!”

The shock of the situation had gotten to Kiyotaka so hard that he jolted a tad too forcefully off his classmate and felt himself falling off the exposed end of the mattress, his face no doubt about to make a painful impression on the floor. 

Well that’s what would’ve happened if the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader wasn’t also in his bed.

Mondo’s reflexes, despite being weighted by drowsiness, still moved his body out of his previous position in an attempt to save his friend. He aggressively use the closest arm to grab onto the smaller boy and the first thing he could think of to bring his body back onto the bed; the tail. However, pulling the tail only got out a scream of surprised pain from the other, and Taka’s own reflexes caused him to spin his body around and grab onto the outstretched arm clutching his tail. Mondo let out an estranged yelp as he felt himself being dragged down along the other body, his torso turning at an awkward angle trying not to crush his friend with his 150 pounds of muscle mass. He parked his hand under the prefect’s head trying to protect the other from bashing his head against the hard floor, both letting out a shout of incomprehensible noises when they collectively tumbled off the bed with a loud thump. 

  
  


Mondo was hovering over the prefect, whose eyes were blown open and mouth laid agape at the sight of his kyoudai.

  
  


“...Mondo?”

“Uh...hi…?”

“...Hello.”

  
  


Time stopped. They gazed into the other’s features, saying nothing verbally but saying everything in their faces. Breaths of air hitting the skin of each other, feeling warm and inviting and homely, filled the gnawing silence drenching the atmosphere.

  
  


Chins began tilting up, as their faces got closer, their eyes closing to-

  
  


“Oh jesus, what happened?! I heard there was screaming--”

  
  
  


Takaaki stood mid-walk at the doorway, met with the view of Mondo Oowada and his son. 

  
  
  


He dropped the police gun onto the floor.

  
  
  


His son was pinned underneath his classmate, with his head delicately cradled under the supportive palm of the other as they laid on the floor holding arms and hands in a position he NEVER wanted to walk in on his son in. He had a full theater view of Mondo with an arm supporting himself by his son’s torso and his son’s legs confusingly splayed out underneath the delinquent's body and he could feel the heat rising up to his face as he saw how  _ close in proximity their lips were— _

It seemed that the students were also aware of their appearance, if the reddened faces or Mondo’s horrified expression had anything to do with it.

“W-W-WAIT JUST A MINUTE!”

“FATHER THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

  
  


“I- NEVERMIND! JUST STOP BEING NOISY!” Takaaki sputtered out in embarrassment, quickly bending down to retrieve the fallen weapon before turning a full 180 degrees back out the door towards his room.

“NO! ITS NOT FUCKIN’ LIKE THAT--” Mondo roared back, trying to get up, to catch the poor father before he assumed the worst of their activities. By the time he tripped over to the door, he could see the officer’s door being slammed shut and locked. 

“FUCK!” 

“Language kyoudai!” Taka scolded back. He could see that Mondo was starting to get skittish and screaming his frustration through improper language. He ignored the guilty feeling of nearly kissing his high school crush right above him.

“GOD DAMNIT-”

“Kyoudai-!”

“ARGH, SHIT!”

“MONDO!”

“JESUS, WHAT KIYO-”

Mondo let out an unmanly screech while teetering back from Taka who had jumped up, hooked his arms over his shoulders and proceeded to latch his lips with the other man, thus literally eating his vulgar words, and stopping him from getting the Ishimaru family noise complaints from the neighbors. His wolf ears were pointing straight towards the biker, his tail behind him wagging faster than he’d ever thought possibly. He felt his heart skip a thousand fluttering beats, as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and accepted the kiss. It lasted for a minute before air was needed to be reclaimed in their lungs. Taka gave a loving but reprimandinf look to Mondo.

“Mondo, please stop to listen to me.”

“I-I-I-I-I-” The biker was red and flustered, having just received his first ever kiss. “YE K-K-KNEW I L-LIKED YA??” 

“If you are trying to stutter to me that you like me, then I will answer you back with an equally loving confession towards you as well. I reciprocate your romantic feelings, kyoudai, and I hope this won’t hurt the bond we share.”

“...Ah.” 

Mondo staggered back onto the floor, still encased in utter shock that his crush had just kissed him and was telling him he loved him. 

_ ‘OHMYGODDIDMYCRUSHREALLYJUSTWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHELITERALFUCK’ _

Meanwhile Kiyotaka sighed. Oh, if only he weren’t in love with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH it's kinda bad but i tried hh


	5. Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is based off of poirotz_joesus's request for Taka to get upset about something and then Mondo comforts him about it! Hope you like it :)

It had been a generally fine morning if Taka had to say so for himself. He had woken up to the sound of his alarm at 5am sharp, with a good 8 hours of sleep that had rejuvenated the prefect’s body with newfound energy, sure to last him the full 24 hours ahead. Mornings always consisted of standard routines, each of which were completed within their respective time slots in his neverending schedule that was his life. Time was set aside for studying the subjects he needed to be refreshed on before heading towards the school day, and he made sure that time was well spent. When he had walked out of his dorm two hours later, he saw his kyoudai walking out his own living space as well, and made sure to bid him a happy morning (to which the other only gave him a tired grunt in response, seeing that it was seven o’ clock and he was not a morning person. It was adoring, though Taka would never tell his boyfriend that.) He commended the biker for his efforts to start waking up earlier for class, giving him a very quick peck on the cheek as he said so, and they began their walk to the cafeteria for breakfast.They found a good table and made their way there, talking about mindless topics that came up, just enjoying one another’s company. Mondo sat right close to Taka’s side so that they could feel the tingles of body heat coming off of each other. The other students gradually started to come in as the morning continued. 

And then the lunchroom gradually filled with idle conversations between students of all types of ultimates. The chatter melted into the background, giving the public space a feeling of homelyness that everyone appreciated. It was a type of busy that Taka simply liked to be surrounded by. Nobody else would understand the satisfaction he felt from his daily routine. He liked having things planned, things scheduled for and things to stay the same order. He thought to himself, oh how wonderful this morning was, how perfectly according to his tastes, how perfect it was to him. Everything was okay-

“Yo, Taka, you ever like, not look angry?”

Taka looked up from his bowl of rice and vegetables to see his fellow baseball-rejecting, rock band convert classmate, Leon Kuwata. He was looking at him with an intense amount of attention, something Taka wished he’d put more into his studies than his one sided romantic endeavours, or his confusing passion for a career in the music industry. The red head gave him a noting stare and pointed one of his fingers to the two eyebrows on his face.

“I- I beg your pardon?”

“Your eyebrows are always pointing downward and make you look super angry dude! Like, are you just pissed all the time?” Ishimaru could not believe what was coming out of Kuwata's mouth. Did he really look angry? He never had any intentions of coming off in such a manner to the other students. “They’re really bushy too, so they stand out a lot. Ha, they’re probably your most notable feature!”

Well...that had been a leaking crack to Taka’s perfect morning. He didn’t know what to think of the comment. He knew Leon never meant intentional malice from his words, and yet for some reason the words still felt heavy on his self esteem. It was uncomfortable to the Ishimaru, as if it were weighing down on him, giving him a sense of insecurity. The feeling was...well, it was odd.

His attention was brought back by the sound of a loose cover magazine shutting closed and being tossed onto the table. He looked to see who made the noise and his eyes came to his boyfriend who was now glaring at Leon. The motorbike paper book was strewn away, sitting precariously close to the edge of the white surface.

“Oi, don’t say shit like that man! That fuckin’ sounded like ya got a problem with how he looks! And i’m gonna get real nasty with yer face if ya do...” Mondo growled, protectively putting an arm over his kyoudai’s shoulder. 

“H-Hey, listen! Didn’t mean it to come off that way, jeez…”Leon said nervously, knowing fully well that the threat to his face was real. As if he was gonna get himself in shit with the biker gang leader of the country! “Sorry if it sounded mean, Taka. Y’know I don’t mean anything by it.”

Taka had quickly put a bright smile on his face, hiding the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “It is no problem, Kuwata! I accept your apology and take no offense to your words. My eyebrows are indeed prominent and so your statements are completely validated by me!

Leon’s eyes widened. “Oh, then cool! Uh, sorry again...but you still look awesome dude!”

“Haha, why thank you my friend! Your compliment is taken with gratitude. Now please get your magazine before it falls off the table, Mondo! I know you would hate to see it getting dirtied.”

And that had been the end to that conversation. A doorless wall put up, giving no other person access back into it. A change of topic. As the other boys looked at each other wary of the subject change, they duly went back to eating their breakfasts and talking about different, unrelated matters. Matters that were more important than looks or appearances. Matters that gave them all a short but cheerful laugh, just happy to be in friendly company. Matters that they talked about like how it was on schedule, how it was on that perfect routine Taka had set up for himself and psychologically instilled into the unconscious minds of his peers.

  
  


Matters that mattered to Kiyotaka.

  
  
  


But even still, with that recourse into their daily lives, 

  
  


he couldn’t let go of that one moment of insecurity.

And now he was sitting on the floor of his room, studying himself in the mirror Mondo had built for him in carpentry class. It was the perfect height for the hall monitor, tailored specifically to him so that he could see his full body if he stood in front of it. The edges of the frame had engravings of their names in kanji, as well as wispy flowers that he knew Mondo must’ve taken hours to do. Photos of them together adorned it all, displaying their past showcases of affection towards one another. A new photo was added to the mix recently, one of Mondo and Taka out ice skating for the first time since elementary school. They had both struggled to get it, but eventually Taka figured it out and tried to help Mondo do the same. It was a fun experience, and the photo was there for them to always remember it. A nail on the frame’s side pushed out, slightly crooked at an awkward angle that happened when Mondo had apparently gotten too frustrated and pounded it in with too much force, causing the spine to bend to a degree he couldn’t shape back. He told him that the imperfections only made it more perfect to him, and now used the nail to hold his keys and hair ties he kept for Mondo’s hair. 

If only imperfections making things more perfect applied to Taka as well. A huff came out of his lips, before focusing back onto his reflected self.

He gave a weird face to the mirror, poking and prodding at the hair resting right above his eyes. It wasn’t like he’d never been told about the appearance of his eyebrows before. There were plenty of girls and guys from back in his elementary and middle school days that all teased him for it. How his eyebrows were bushy, how they made him look weird, how dumb they seemed. He knew that their words were actually ill-willed, and yet he paid them no mind, seeing that he hadn’t ever known them as his ‘friends’ and simply focused on moving his way up to becoming the prime minister of Japan. 

But Leon was actually a friend. He was a very close friend, not just to Taka, but also to Mondo. They had moments where they really did bond and get comfortable with each other. And now that Leon made that comment…

It actually mattered to him this time.

And even worse, now as he thought about it, Mondo hadn’t even disagreed with the other man! He told him to stop because it sounded mean, but never because it wasn’t true! Did...did Mondo also think that of him…? 

Tears started coming down his face.  _ Oh goodness, not now! This is embarrassing, you are embarrassing yourself!  _ His mind’s pleas to stop the madness did nothing though, and he felt himself shake as he let out soft whimpers and sad cries. The room filled with silent intakes of breaths, trying to calm himself, telling himself that this was ridiculous. But the tears had picked up, completely breaking through his hardened barrier of emotions, and he couldn’t help but let out a gut-wrenching sob. This was pathetic, it was just one comment! It shouldn’t have mattered to him that much! Why did he feel so saddened? His nose started to feel congested from all the crying. Breathing from his mouth would have to do for now. And wiping his tears away would be a good start to cleaning himself up.

He got up to walk to his desk, where a shopping bag that he knew had a tissue box sat neatly next to his homework. While other items from said bag had already been taken out, needed for some sort of use, the box itself had been untouched by the boy. He had no reason to cry, or blow his nose this week! It seemed that would have to change now though. He opened the bag and felt around to find the tissues, eventually recognizing a rectangular box shape and pulling it out. What followed his fingertips out wasn’t what meant to be grabbing for.

It was a shaving razor instead.

Meant for hair. 

The gears seemed to shift in Taka’s head, more and more clicking into place with every second ticking by the clock. He ran a hand over the plastic surface of the packaging. Maybe, if he used the razor, he could fix up his…

...his eyebrows…

  
  
  


The internal warnings of how bad of a decision this was echoed in his head, telling him that what he was going to do was too impulsive, too brash not to think out more. Even still, his body moved to the wrapper of the package.

  
  


The idea was too tempting not to try. 

  
  
  
  
  


One of the razors from the pack now laid securely in the skin of his hand. It was washed with soap and water, thoroughly, as to make sure that no bacteria from the manufacturers could infect himself. A glance at the mirror, a glance at his eyebrows, a thought of his boyfriend’s probable disgust at him-

That was all it took to get Ishimaru to begin.

The razor dangerously crept its way to his face. His eyes narrowed in concentration, as if he’d actually have a straight plan for how he’d do this. Nimble fingers were shaking from the anticipation that finally, he could get rid of-

“HEY BABE, I GOT YA SOME FUCKIN’ SNACKS, YA WANNA COME HANG W’ ME AND CHI?”

The change in volume in the atmosphere had been so sudden that Taka’s immediate response was to jump in place. He let out a shriek of surprise, accidently scraping the side of his face and eye with the blade of the razor. The burn hit immediately, intensely pulsing around the wound, causing a scowl to form on his face as he clutched the now bleeding skin. He saw a blurry figure of a large figure standing in his room, hunched over with bags of food and...

  
  
  


Oh, that was Mondo.

  
  
  


“What are you- Holy SHIT TAKA ARE YOU OKAY?!” Mondo loudly shouted, dropping his bags to make his way towards the other. He worriedly ran over to him and placed the smaller boy in his arms. His calloused hand went over the one covering his boyfriend’s face. He lifted it up to see a jagged pink line dripping down from his face. “I-What were yer even doing?? Is that a razor? Oh jesus christ that’s a razor-Lemme get the medical shit! SAKURA I NEED THE FUCKING FIRST AID BOX THING!!”

Before Ishimaru could even protest, Mondo had already bolted out of the room screaming for his fellow classmate Oogami-san to retrieve the medical kit. He knew that Mondo was a fast runner, faster than most of the kids in the school, and his body still tried to dispose of the weapon laying feets away from him, hoping that when Mondo came back no evidence would be there to prove the deed. 

But the world had its ways of working, and he was met with another one of his classmates, Yasuhiro-kun, strolling in the hallways towards the direction of the scream. 

“Hey guys, what just happened?” There was that familiar voice, seemingly coming closer to the room. Yasuhiro stopped at the blown wide door of Ishimaru's dormitory. He popped his head through the doorframe and came face to face with his classmate plopped on the floor, eyes focusing on the blood coming from the half of Ishimaru’s face. “--holY CRAP DUDE--”

“Yasuhiro-kun-!”

“OUTTA THE WAY YA BASTARD!!” Mondo came charging back, using his momentum to tackle Yasuhiro and send him flying halfway down the hallway’s corridor. A loud thump could be heard followed by another series of thumps on the ground. Mondo came scrambling back to the room holding a tiny medical briefcase in his hand.

“Mondo-!”

“Don’t panic, I got you baby…” He moved to sit next to Kiyotaka’s body. A strip of gauze was torn off from its roll and laid frayed by the edges on his lap, which Taka presumed would be for his face later.

Apparently Mondo had also got a hold of some cotton balls and cleaning alcohol, because immediately a hiss escaped his mouth as he felt cold liquid make contact with exposed flesh.

He let out a whimper of discomfort.

“Shhh....you’re okay, you’ll be okay…”

“I….I’m so sorry…” Taka whispered, guilt and shame boiling in his chest. Mondo used his leg to shut the door behind them, hiding the others from his boyfriend who was now breaking down.

“Ya gonna tell me why yer face got scratched up with a razor?” There it was. The question.

  
  


“It’s nothing dear, it really wasn’t-”

  
  


“Oh my JesuS FUCK, THAT’S BULLCRAP ISHI-”

“P-PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!!” The boy had frantically spoken over Oowada's booming voice. He was shaking violently from all the chaos that was happening in his room. He couldn’t even think straight with how the situation had gone, how badly it had gotten, how it let it get so bad. Why did he let it get so bad..?

“I’ll-” A cough from his voice being cracked by his crying. “I’ll tell you, but just give me a second, please…?”

Mondo seemed on board with the idea, as his boyfriend’s eyes flashed guilt from his accidental screaming. Taka put up a hand to cup his jaw, stroking it with his finger as if trying to convey that  _ he didn’t want him to feel sad because of him. _

The alcohol cleaning finished after the pain had switched to numbness. Gauze was now wrapped delicately over his face, tucking parts of his hair and ear against his head. A silence formed between the two.

“...I was trying to shave some of my eyebrows off…”

“I....” No words came from the biker for a minute. He tried to think, why the fuck would Ishi even- oh my god Leon this morning!!! How did he forget? He had thought Taka was bothered by it, but not this much! “-shit, was this because of Leon this morning? I’ll beat that bastard’s brains in-!” 

“NO!” His arms shot out to wrap around the biker’s waist, stopping him before he could commit potential homicide on their dear friend. “Please, just...stay here with me…?

Mondo was reluctant to stay and spare the baseball player but...he knew Ishi needed him more now. “...okay.” He sat back down, moving to adjust Taka in his hold so that they’d be more comfortable. The floor was hard, the wall was hard: they only had each other to be good. Taka had started to absentmindedly play with the others hair, which was put into a lazy bun and starting to come out from all the movement he’d done within the past half hour. Locks of brown and black flowed through his fingers. So perfect. So beautiful.

  
  


...Did Mondo think he was beautiful too?

  
  


“Do you also think that my eyebrows are ugly?” The question came out before he even realized it.

  
  


Lavender eyes blew wide at that comment. His hands found their way to the back of the smaller boy’s head as he held him against his chest “I-Ishi, yer the most goddamn prettiest guy I’ve ever met! Yer eyebrows are the cutest thing ta me!”

“C-C-Cute??” No one ever told him his eyebrows were cute before, they were abhorrent! They made him look scary, even to his friends - how would Mondo even think to consider them cute?

“Yeah, like when you get super riled up at me for getting another detention, yer eyebrows get super furrowed up, and give ya a cute-ass fuckin look! And when you’re happy, they go up in sum way and make you look like ya just won the lottery…!”

And as Ishimaru laid there against the other’s chest, watching his lover spout out things he apparently loved about him that he didn’t even know of, he let out an anxious breath he found he’d been holding in. His face danced with fleeting blushes, listening in to the details about himself Mondo paid attention to.

And then he was met with a statement of love, and couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

“I love ya, Kiyo. So fucking much. Don’t let sum bastard come up and tell ya yer ugly, ‘cause I think yer the most gorgeous person in the world.”

His aniki loved him still. His boyfriend loved him still. Mondo loved him for who he was.

  
  
  


And that was finally enough to cast all his worries away.

  
  
  
  


"...Mondo, where's Yasuhiro..?"

"..Oh fuck."

"MONDO!"

"We should check the hallway-"

"Oh my god, Yasuhiro-kun!"

They found him still laying in the same spot in the hallway, clutching his shoulder in some type of silent pain. They called Mikan to get him, but not before Ishimaru screamed at Mondo for forgetting about his classmate.

:

:

:

They ended up sleeping together in the dorm, Ishimaru being warmly spooned by Mondo’s larger body figure. Tender kisses were shared, light touches were given, and mindless laughter came back into their lives. Sleeping felt like the best thing in the world after such a fiasco. And it was even better that it was with his kyoudai.

  
  


The next day, Leon got a surprise visit from the biker that led to him bowing profusely at the hall monitor, begging him to forgive him again. Ishi remembered how flustered he’d been by the whole thing, practically demanding that Leon stand up and stop making a scene. They made their amends, and everything went back to normal.

Everything was normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad day today, but this made me feel better :) hope you enjoy! Please leave comments on what to do next guys :D


	6. the saturday rain brings heavy burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST AHEAD  
> Taka and Mondo have a morning moment in the bathroom.

The rainy Saturday morning becomes a welcomed painting of the sky, as the two men eat their prepared toast and eggs on the small dining table. There's background clinking of forks on cheap dinnerware, a screech that tails with the drag of a knife, a scrambled scrap of an egg torn off from its whole. it leaves a yellow mark following its downward trail. The clock by the television ticks the time by, and the plants silently demand liquid replenishment.

Mondo’s quiet, too quiet for a man of his own. Taka knows not to question it. He averts his eyes back to his half eaten toast and does most of the talking that morning. He doesn’t mind, he knows that neither does mondo. 

Plates and utensils get carefully whisked away and tended to with the aid of convenience store brand soap and water. Crumbs litter the white, porcelain surfaces with grainy marks that must be noted and scrubbed away. Raindrops pitter patter on the sliding door they installed last month. The atmosphere is humid but comfortably suffocating. 

A distant series of crashes waves over the once noiseless household, caught by the attentive ears of the shorter man. His crimson eyes look away from the kitchen sink to see a new mess of hair dye and towels cluttering the hallway. there’s a deep sigh that escapes his burdened chest. The still dirty plate submerges in waiting water and rubber gloves are shaken off nimble fingers and pink hued palms. The walk to the bathroom is short and silent. There’s always a chance that the house was broken into, that someone had found the prime minister’s home at last and were about to kill him for his grandfather’s misdeeds. A singular thought runs loose and dances through his mind, and he thinks, _oh, well i wouldn’t be able to defend myself if someone were to try killing me._

and his thought stops there.

he has no other opinion of it.

When his head reaches the doorframe of the area, he swivels his feet to turn his body and sees his husband as the culprit of such a mess. Tired eyes watch the larger man who’s absently cupping his jaw, staring blankly at his reflection and the jagged cut that’s releasing strings of blood down his face. The man’s hair is wet and now sporting a natural black coloration. It never did stop being a tangled mess. A small noise reminiscent of prey in captivity emits his body.

“...i look just like ‘im now”. 

A choked laugh escapes his cracked lips.

His faded lavender eyes are starting to squint to harsh rectangles.

“...i...hah....i look just like ‘im....”

He slowly repeats himself with nothing but stumbling grief and sadness and frustration and simply  _ absolute despair _ . It laces his words with ribbons of self-hatred, ties his ideas with an unhealthy level of immortal regret that he will never be able to run fast enough for.

A shaky voice silently calling for help.

Taka remains silent, only stepping over the broken hair dryer and spilled pill bottles, moving to sit by his lover, his eternally beautiful yet broken husband, who’s always the prettiest sunflowers in a spring field, the angels of the gods’ heavens, the breathtaking wonders of the world packed into a single being.

Pale fingers trace smooth circles over calloused ones, softly wiping away running tears that threaten to hit their feet. 

And he knows he cannot take this man’s grief away. He knows nothing can ever be undone, that nothing can be done to change this man’s past. His sins from the past are there to haunt him forever and will continue strangling him to the point of drowning in swirling, noisy emotions. And he can only be there to witness it.

But as they fall to the ground and hold one another in strong, loving arms, everything seems to be an afterthought of the mess. hair is petted down and played with by the bunch of messy strands. A kiss is pressed to the temple of a carpenter who weeps and weeps into the crook of a politician’s neck. Comforting words of nothing are shared, staying if only for the moment as a sap of mutual adornment.

The clock ticks by and the plants continue to demand for their water. Plates are waiting to be cleansed from their stains.

And the rain pitter patters on the screen door, leaking in just a bit through an unnoticed crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOON I DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS LMAO - You guys should comment me someeee  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	7. Uhh just a random question

Uhm hey! I just have a question since i have genuinely no idea how A03 works:

if i click the button saying 'edit chapter' and then actually edit the chapter and repost it, do you guys see the edits, or is the original work just always there? Sorry, just curious since sometimes i realize i write something awkwardly and then I wanna fix it but i don't know if you guys even see my changes

oki tyyy

(you can comment an answer to my question if u know)

ALSO ALSO!!

I might post some form of daiya x yasuhiro since I've recently gotten into that?? Like idk they'll be amongst the sea of fics i have here

...if anyone was ever interested-

oki that's it bye bye guyssss


End file.
